


【洋灵】猫虎同科（中）

by Priscilla_Trista



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, ONER - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla_Trista/pseuds/Priscilla_Trista
Summary: 故事纯属虚构，非常扯淡，再次慎入。dbq我实在太啰嗦了，不要骂我题文也许无关，大写的甜饼半架空，大模&主编洋X助理弟弟，一个追星【？】的故事





	【洋灵】猫虎同科（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 上班的第三天，我跟我的老板睡在了一起。

（中）  
1  
见不到李英超的四天半里，李振洋全靠视奸他朋友圈过活。  
小孩跟现在“发过即黑历史所以仅显示三天以内”的年轻人不同，大方地展示了自己的全部朋友圈动态，虽然发动态的频率不是很高。  
李振洋按时间流水线看下来，怀疑他不仅如此，而且可能从来没删过。  
看见朋友圈主页封面的时候，李振洋的指尖顿了一下，停住正要往下滑的手势。

是一张男人穿着风衣的背影，此套拍摄现场MVP绝对是鼓风机，及踝的风衣衣尾被定格在半空中，完美又恰到好处地露出了风衣下男人逆天长的腿。  
如果李振洋没记错的话，拍摄外景应该是X城郊野。  
为什么呢，因为这男的就是自己，这是自己几年前，模特事业处于巅峰的时候拍的日常私照，不发微博，只发发Ins、推特等等。

……既然如此。

接下来的日朋友圈进行的并不顺利，李振洋没有再找到其他跟自己有关的内容了。  
其实看着小孩也不像是那种什么事都会发朋友圈的，频率四五天到大半个月，最新一条五天前，也就是自己给他打电话的那天。  
“希望周末工作一切顺利”。  
完全没提到自己的吗？不是追星吗？你要去见你朋友圈封面背景的男人了，你一点都不激动吗？！扎心了老铁。

“……！”  
李振洋一个激灵，猛地清醒。  
他发现自己竟然在工作时间、于办公室，视奸小助理的朋友圈，还看得跟着了魔似的停不下来，而且回过神来，这不甘心的烦躁感是怎么回事？  
李大主编用力地敲了敲自己的脑袋，告诫自己工作时间要专心——尽管自己是大爷并不受这些规矩约束但人就是要自觉——把手机丢了出去。

手机哐！一声巨响地砸进桌上的杂物盒里后，忽地又滴滴滴——！响起了微信信息提示音。  
李振洋一个耸起，忙不迭又把手机捞了回来。

果然是李英超，他的直觉一向很准。

“洋哥，明天需要叫你起床吗？早饭想吃什么？”

“……”  
李振洋思索片刻，末了直接一个微信电话打过去。

小孩迅速接起，但声音显然有些猝不及防的慌乱：“洋哥……你怎么直接打过来了……”

李英超那边有点吵，李振洋隐约听见类似于“包子两个五块钱”的吆喝声。

“你在干什么？”  
“我……我刚开完会，来食堂吃饭。”

李振洋突然灵机一动。  
“这周末我和卜凡要去外城拍摄，明一大早就要出发，你回去收拾一下，晚上直接住我这里吧。”  
“……啊？”小孩愣了一下，没反应过来。  
“还有不要吃食堂就抵过了，小孩子要增加营养，你先吃点垫肚子，晚上我们一起吃。”  
“不是，洋哥——”  
“给你一小时，我处理完点事就过去。”

李振洋的惯用套路，噼里啪啦说完一大堆，然后秒挂电话，不给对方拒绝的机会。  
挂下电话，李大主编心情大好，方才的烦闷一扫而空，提笔潇洒地签完剩下的文件，当他哼着小曲走出办公室时，能够感受到众人震惊惶恐的目光全都集中到了自己身上。  
主编今天心情看起来不错，太阳打西边出来了么？

“大家收拾一下，没什么事就都先下班回家吧，明天跟我出去的团队好好准备好好休息，就这样。”

得，太阳真的从西边出来了。

 

2  
李振洋凭着自己半路盲的尊严，艰难地找到了李英超说的宿舍楼。刚把车开近，就看见熟悉的身影拉着个小行李箱走了出来。  
李振洋刚想冲小孩按喇叭，结果小孩先被路过的几个看上去是熟人的同学叫住打了招呼。  
“李英超！你去哪啊？”  
“学姐……”

小孩看向一名长发女孩，似乎不太擅长跟异性交流，停下来有些手足无措地挠了挠头。  
“明天要跟老板出差，他让我今晚过去他家住。”  
“什么？”

李振洋只看得见学姐的背影，不知道此时对方是什么表情，但是从语气可以判断出来，是带有敌意的。  
“你真的要去他家住？你难道都忘了我跟你说的了吗？”

说的什么？  
李振洋听着很不舒服，眉头不自觉一皱。

李英超的反驳小小声地：“我觉得他跟你说的不太像……”  
正说着，口袋里的手机震了一下。  
小孩划开屏幕，表情僵住。  
“怎么还带跟学姐打情骂俏的？”  
李英超立刻紧张地四处张望，寻找李振洋偷看的藏身之所，然而李振洋并不打算偷偷摸摸，径直拍了拍方向盘，嘹亮的喇叭声随风一举飘进了小孩耳朵里。

“学姐我先走了！”  
小孩一个转身，拉着行李箱没命地跑向了李振洋的法拉利。

一群人就这样看着李英超慌慌张张跑向一辆极其眼熟的红色法拉利，匆匆将行李箱往后备箱一丢，下一瞬间争分夺秒地钻进了副驾驶座。  
好像不愿意多停留，怕被人看见围观似的。  
至于驾驶座上的人，一副大到夸张无比的墨镜遮住了脸，只露出那刀锋削过般的薄唇，落日的霞光打在挡风玻璃上折射着点耀了唇边，显得更加性感了。  
剩下的就只能隐约判断出，这人的发型很贵。

待李振洋载着人绝尘而去，围观群众开始议论纷纷起来。  
“又是这辆法拉利，李英超是不是被包养了啊。”一个女生忽然说。  
刚才跟小孩搭话的学姐又好气又好笑地哈哈了一声，看对方的眼神里充满了怜悯，“被包养？拉倒吧，你看见他拉的行李箱了么？”  
“干什么？那箱子我室友也有一个，就几千块。”  
“我是说的是箱子上的挂件，去年的限量绝版，也就三十万出头吧。”  
“……”  
“你跟他不是同班同学吗，这么多年了你什么时候见过李英超缺钱。”学姐似是自言自语地摇起了头，“我担心的是他的人……算了，反正我已经劝过他了。”

 

“怎么开这么进来啊……”这会儿倒是有追星的那一套思维了，担心着李振洋被拍到，“万一给拍到了……”  
“拍就拍吧，他们娱乐圈那套对我没用。”李振洋淡淡道，假装不经意间问起：“你刚才跟你叫学姐的女生在咬耳朵些什么？”  
“没有！就一些课题上的事，”小孩一下子紧张起来，屏着呼吸跟李振洋打哈哈，同时极力转移话题，“这周要去外城，这么突然？我都还没收到行程单呢……”  
“他要发给你，”指的是自己的首席助理，“不过我跟他说我来讲就行。”  
“还有！我出来的比较急，就随便捡了两套衣服，也不知道适不适合跟你一起出席活动……”  
“没事，大不了现买。”  
“……啊？”小孩愣了一下，大大的眼睛眨了眨。  
“怎么？”李振洋趁着红绿灯停下来，斜睨了小孩一眼，发现自己果然依旧对他这副模样完全没有抵抗力，看他无论干什么都萌点突出且毫无自觉，李大模的心就痒得慌，跟中邪了一样，“月底到了零花钱不够了？要不要洋哥先给你预支。”  
“我有钱！我只是——”

这是小孩上车后第一次正眼瞧自己。之前都躲躲闪闪着，大气不敢出。  
……好吧，似乎也不是在看自己。  
李振洋发现，他在看自己的外套。

“洋哥……你今天穿的……”  
李英超早就偷偷把手机相册收藏打开了，反反复复确认了好几遍，这确实是那一件。  
“观察了你这么多天，你小子总算有点追星的样子了。我很好奇，李英超，明显你关注我很久，为什么我对你一点印象都没有？”  
其实想说的是，明明把我的照片用作背景，为什么不在这过去的七年里，让我早点认识你。

小孩揉了揉太阳穴，意外地认真起来。  
“洋哥，你也说了你不是娱乐圈的人，不来那一套。所以我只是跟进你的公开行程，去看你走秀站台，仅此而已，我不想打扰你的，远远看着就够了。后来你转半幕后了，就更没机会……”

李英超当真是个规规矩矩追星的乖孩子，从不越界，真正喜欢一个人，就会选择尊重他，纵使对他的爱比谁都狂热，却始终给对方留下私人的空间。  
而这些年，李振洋遇见过太多口口声声说爱他的人，做的事却永远在伤害自己。跟踪偷拍电话骚扰，甚至混成助理潜伏在自己身边，回想一下都觉得可怕。

好吧，他就是有时候过于感性，不能理解为什么真正喜欢他的人在自己的世界不配拥有姓名长达七年，如果不是这一次应聘，自己这辈子真的还有机会认识这个孩子吗？

“谢谢。”  
末了，李振洋忽然轻轻说。

“……洋哥，你谢我什么？”

绿灯亮了。

李振洋淡笑着踩下油门，

“被你这样的人喜欢，我觉得很幸运。”

 

3  
周六一群人赶到N城的时候，足足坐了三个小时飞机又马上换车，半条命都给颠簸没了，正好早上十点，走秀下午五点开始，第二天才是李振洋说的杂志拍摄。  
也不知道为什么没告诉小孩自己要作为特别来宾走秀，可能是想给他一个惊喜吧，毕竟自己虽然从未懈怠身材管理，却也真的很久没走了。  
这一次的秀不算特别重磅级，但分量也是足的，而且是自己复出的一个跳板。  
这几年李振洋过得谈不上快乐，他讨厌公司背后动手脚企图架空自己的白眼狼行为，思虑已久，最终决定采取行动反击。

但是好巧不巧，刚一下车，李振洋的御用造型师水土不服，倒下了。  
当时的情况特别危急，是小孩最先注意到造型师姐姐面色惨白，下车走了两步，忽然弯下了腰。

李英超反应宛如迅雷之速，冲李振洋扑上去，挡在了造型师和李振洋中间。  
然后后背被吐了满满当当一大片。

在现场陷入一片混乱，光是乍看污秽的呕吐物胃里就翻江倒海恶心、众人纷纷避之不及的情况下，小孩在乎的只有李振洋身上的风衣有没有被波及到。  
那可是那件风衣啊，……呼，还好没有。

铁血重度洁癖患者李振洋完全忘了自己的这个设定，拽着小孩就帮他把他已经阵亡的牛仔外套扒了下来。

“洋哥你离我远点——”  
“你又不是妖怪，离你远点干什么？！”  
“衣服！衣服！你的衣服——”  
“衣服有你人重要吗！？”

李英超愣了一下，僵住了。

混乱持续将近四十分钟才结束。毕竟初生牛犊不怕虎，更何况李英超还是真真正正天不怕地不怕的虎，紧急去洗了个澡换了套衣服，就忙赶往化妆间。

李振洋坐在人来人往的化妆间里，独占一片凄凉无人问津的角落，正闭目养神，脸上的烦躁显而易见。  
目睹恶心场景的后劲上来了，他刚刚在卫生间吐完外加洗手洗了一万遍，毫不夸张地形容一层皮应该已经没了，这才缓解了一点反胃感。  
自己刚才怎么就没反应呢？就因为看到小孩那样着急了吗？

周边的模特都已经开始化妆了，就他身边半个人都没有。

团队那里说李振洋的御用化妆师进医院躺着了，是不可能再来化妆的，而且就算现在有化妆师能临时顶替，但是只有她最熟悉李振洋的妆面，其他人谁敢没把握就在KWIN的脸上乱来，不想要工作了么。

李英超看了李振洋一眼。果然，他身上散发出来的暗黑冰山气场明显就是在昭告天下：生人勿近。

小孩犹豫再三，最终还是弱弱举起了手：“我可以试试。”  
“……什么？”  
“之前无聊专门去上过几年课，我应该能给洋哥化一个。”  
“但是你洋哥是模——”  
“我知道，一直以来我就是针对的他做的练习，也只有他。”  
就算有机会，这辈子自己也不可能给除了李振洋以外的人化妆的，从头到尾，能够拥有这项特权的人只有一个。

助理愣了一下，默默闭肛了。  
“……行吧，那你去跟洋哥说，我们可不敢，现在谁过去谁倒霉。”

于是李英超轻手轻脚地接近了李振洋，小心翼翼地戳了戳他的肩膀。

“洋哥，我来给你化妆行吗？”  
李英超在说这话的时候，旁边的人纷纷屏住了呼吸，紧张地等待着李振洋的反应，仿佛即将到来的是一场暴风雨。  
结果大模只是轻轻点了一下头，算应允了。

不过李英超上手之前，还是忍不住抬眼问了一句：“你这个是……学过，对吧？不会给我瞎搞吧？哥哥可是要上台致辞的。”  
“不会的，洋哥！”小孩动作熟练地摊开几十把化妆刷，托尼附体一般拧开一瓶隔离，“Trust me！”

乱七八糟的化妆品扑在自己的脸上时，李振洋下意识把僵直的背往后缩了缩。  
结果导致小孩也不得不跟着将身体前倾，这样一来手臂就没了定点，操作起来有些费劲还不方便。  
“洋哥你别躲我……”  
大模手长脚长，搞得李英超只能站一边，形成了个极其考验腰力的姿势。

李振洋索性把双腿摊开，斜睨一眼小孩，“你坐下来吧。”  
“啊？”  
趁着小孩还在发愣，修长的手臂伸过去勾住他的脖子，一把将人强行捞进了怀里。  
李英超踉跄几下，失衡地坐到了李振洋的左腿上。  
且实施者还十分自然而然地紧接着揽住了他的腰，美其名曰防止他掉下去。  
“不是要化妆吗，”李振洋微微昂头，半眯起的双眼狭长，散发着莫名的吸引力，慵懒的的声线一字一字敲在了李英超的心上，“化吧。”

“……”  
小孩瞬间憋红了脸，语无伦次、同时坐立难安地扭动了几下，感觉身后不知道多少双眼睛瞪圆了在盯着自己，“洋……”

李英超觉得滚烫从头顶流淌过脖子、胸口，紧接着一直蔓延到了四肢、身体各处。  
一定是化妆间暖气开的太过分了，对，一定是这样。  
后台应该没有偷溜进来的狗仔吧？这要是被拍到，会不会被骂死。

“赶紧的吧。”李振洋的口气还是淡淡的，仿佛并不觉得这有什么不妥，“马上就要开场了，诶对了那个谁，把我的演讲稿拿过来，我再看几遍。”  
被使唤的助理一时语塞，末了灰溜溜翻公文包去了，心想着为什么同样是助理，待遇差别那么大。

 

小给李振洋化的妆超乎想象的完美，符合Kwin过往的风格，完全看不出来经手之人不同。

“Kwin，到这边来换衣服吧。”  
李振洋幅度极小地点了点头应允，又把工作人员迷妹迷得神魂颠倒，内心尖叫着死亡在他的高冷人设下。

“哈嚏——！”  
这几天忽然降温，再加上刚刚从暖气遍布的后台出来站在走廊兼通风口，李英超忍不住抖了几抖。

李振洋几乎是立刻回头看了一眼。  
“他是我的人，”说着意味不明容易引起歧义的话，“帮他安排到第一排去吧。”  
“明白。”  
“啊？”  
小孩还在懵圈的时候，就看见他洋哥双臂动了动，缓慢地脱下外套。  
“洋哥！我不……”我不冷。话都没说完就被转过身来的李振洋拿比自己体型大了整整一圈的风衣裹住了。

李振洋修长的十指耐心地为他从第一颗扣子开始扣起，语重心长。  
“别冻着了，小虎宝宝。”

 

接下来发生了什么，李英超通通感知不清了，一切离他特别遥远，所有的声音画面都自动模糊。

他傻站在原地，直到另一名工作人员来喊醒自己，示意他跟着走。  
“……喔。”  
小孩拉起风衣的兜帽，把自己整个身子都藏进了充满李振洋味道的大衣里，同时死死埋下头，一路低着走。

他在极力掩盖已经火烧起来的脸。

都要冒烟啦。

 

他第一次，那么近距离地坐在台下看李振洋走秀。  
台上是自己喜欢了七年的象牙塔，而坐在台下的自己，身上穿着对方亲手为自己披上的大衣。  
李英超百感交集。  
自己一定是世界上追星最成功的锦鲤。

好幸福啊。  
小孩深深吸了一口气，连空气都是甜的。

他掏出了手机，对准逐渐走向定点处的人。

封面背景该换了。  
按下快门的瞬间，小孩这样想。

 

4  
走秀和致辞结束后便开始散场了，李振洋被主办方拉过去不知道继续在聊什么，反正李英超就偷听了一耳朵，约莫是在商业互吹。想想也没自己什么事，就先溜回化妆间等着李振洋了。

但是李振洋似乎被缠住了很久，眼看着化妆间的人都陆续离开了，还是一直都没回来。  
李大模十年风雨同舟共济的首席助理被残忍地抛弃了——李振洋一条信息发过来让他先回去，接下来李英超跟着就行。  
助理大哥心中苦涩谁能懂，但是好兄弟已经坠入爱河，疯魔失去理智，那么自己也只能助纣为虐。  
于是李英超就收到了助理大哥的短信交代说李振洋回来记得给他补下妆，因为会场外面还有会采访。  
房间里太过温暖，李英超等着等着就困了，双眼皮沉重如山。

李振洋哐地一声忽然推开门，小孩一下子弹了起来。  
“洋哥，陈哥让我给你补个妆，外面还有采访。”  
“嗯。”跟主办方扯皮了足足有将近一个钟头，李振洋身心俱疲，有气无力应了一声就随便找了张椅子坐下了，高昂起头解放脖颈。

“那我直接上手了。”小孩抓起补妆工具哒哒哒跑过去，停在了李振洋身边。

然后他就顿住了。  
又忍不住想起了刚才……李振洋让自己坐在了他一边腿上。  
当时真是如坐针毡，本来就那么多人看着，他的大老板是真的心大不忌讳这些。  
毕竟是亲口说了，不搞娱乐圈那一套。

而且现在房间里也只剩他俩了。  
要坐上去吗？……还是算了。

小孩用力晃了晃脑袋，让自己保持清醒。

李振洋的一只胳膊枕在脑后，漫不经心道：“现在都没人了，你怕什么？”

说不想坐下去，那是骗人的。其实刚才小孩虽然羞愤欲死，但是意犹未尽，只是碍于脸面，不敢承认罢了。  
李振洋没再给他犹豫纠结的时间，腾出另一只手就将人拽了过来。  
不一样的是，这一次是让小孩叉开腿直接坐在了自己的双腿上，两个人正面对着面，近得只剩下一个拳头的距离。

“……”  
李英超浑身僵硬，不自觉抓紧了手里的工具。  
李振洋的手依旧护在他的腰后，甚至开始有意无意地磨蹭小孩的肌肤。  
“你化妆什么时候学的啊？为什么要学这个。”然后再假装开启一个闲聊话题。  
“就……以前天天做白日梦，也许有一天……”天哪，说出来简直太羞耻了，“有一天……也能给洋哥化妆。”

李振洋顿时心花怒放，笑开了。  
“这么说是为了我？不过这可已经不是白日梦了。”  
“这几天……这几天发生的事都太突然了！我感觉自己像在做梦一样！”

李振洋忽然握住了他的手。

“李英超，你的手怎么那么冰啊？还出了这么多汗。”

严重犯规啦！！  
小孩晕乎乎地，说不出一句话。

“还有你这张小脸，你知道你现在的脸像什么呐？像猴屁股。”

“我……”

下一秒，李振洋按住了他的后脑勺。  
对方的双唇温热，还残余着酒味，迅速将自己的唇也过得滚烫。

洋哥喝酒了吗？  
小孩惊愕之余，除了瞪大双眼，竟没有做出任何反抗性意味的动作，大抵是被浓重的酒精味冲昏了头脑，麻痹了神经。

李振洋后台的时候喝了一杯红酒，缓解突发事件的烦躁。  
走秀结束后又跟主办方商业互吹，这回喝的香槟。  
这么一混着喝，就有些上头了，酒醉微醺，但理智还在，李振洋整体还是清醒的。

只不过有了激情犯罪的冲动，和借口。

看着小孩柔软粉嫩的双唇，离自己那么近，李振洋再也不想如何端着做一名绅士，而是想要立刻亲上去。  
如果吓到小孩……一会儿再道歉吧。

但是似乎没有反抗。

李振洋鬼迷心窍，得寸进尺，按着李英超脑袋的手滑到脖颈处，有意无意揉搓，另一只手探进了小孩了衣服里，他的手也没热到哪里去，捂着小孩滚烫的肌肤。  
掐了一下，手感不错。  
小孩子就是水嫩精纯。

李英超终于惊觉事态不对劲，猛地清醒，他扭头躲开李振洋连番的攻势，吻顺着就落在了自己的脖颈，对方索性开始啃咬起自己衣服下的锁骨。  
“洋哥……！”  
李英超五指条件反射地穿插进了李振洋那高定发型的头发里，强行将自己跟李振洋拉开点点距离，同时身子向后倾，奋力企图挣脱桎梏，奈何李振洋的手臂宛如钢筋牢笼，纹丝不动。  
况且自己这么大动静地闹腾，如果没有李振洋稳着，早就一个跟头栽了下去。

“别动。”  
李振洋双手并用加重力道，  
“接吻怎么能不专心呢？”

李英超觉得自己的屁股被捏了一下。

“啊！”  
他后知后觉地鹅叫了一声。

“洋哥……等等……！”  
他真的很拼命在往后缩了，奈何李振洋越抱越紧。整一个像发狠的豹子，舔进了肩窝里。

“洋、哥！”  
李英超终于攒够力气，一把推开了李振洋越凑越近的嘴。

李振洋被推得直接靠在了靠背上，沉默着一言不发，就只是静静地看着李英超，仿佛要用眼神把李英超解体。  
李英超屏息凝神，李振洋的注视太过炙热，紧张得他直眨眼。  
“吓到你了？”  
好久后李振洋才重新开口。  
“……对不起。”果然是喝了点酒就狗胆包天了，李振洋在心里一万个后悔，恨自己没控制住，竟然被拒绝了，这下面子上是真的挂不住了，“其实这也是我第一次……”

第一次主动亲人。  
好吧，母胎solo很不情愿地将多余的“主动”二字去掉了，他就没接过吻。以前上学的时候太高冷，又中二，为了保持住自己的人设，发誓坚决不主动追人，后来养成习惯了，就再也没有留意过身边的女生都是些什么样的姑娘，再后来成了模特，恋爱自由都受限，逐渐度过了对情爱最饥渴的一段时间，谈恋爱的欲望骤减，宁缺毋滥。于是便这样，单到了现在。

但是小孩并没有等自己把话说完，就先打断了。  
“外面还有采访，洋哥！这样……现在在这里……”不仅惊慌失措还语无伦次，“不合适……”  
李振洋眼睛一亮，“你的意思是换个地方就合适了？”

“……”  
小孩坐在他的身上，低头心虚地微微踢蹬着双腿，十指紧紧绞在一起。  
三十秒过去了，愣是没从嘴里吐出半个否认的字眼。

李振洋觉得自己可能是兴奋过度，以至于都有些上头了。

“行，这可是你说的。妆别补了，抓紧回酒店吧。”

5  
这是李振洋人生中最敷衍的一次采访，他丝毫不在乎明天会不会被控诉耍大牌上头条，毕竟自己人设出了名的高冷，外头那些老朋友本就对从自己嘴里挖出点什么不抱希望。

李振洋喝了酒，不能开车。小孩刚拿到驾照半年，但是技术出奇地好，一路行云流水，在车来车往中穿梭自如，只能说这孩子太虎了，一点不懂害怕是什么感觉。

其实李英超紧张得不得了，只能强行把注意力全放在开车上，不知不觉超了好多老司机，不到二十分钟就开到地儿了。  
自己短短一天之内，都经历了什么。  
穿着偶像的衣服，两次坐在李振洋腿上，一次给他化妆另一次被他亲了，现在要……

站在电梯里的时候，李英超的腿开始发软。  
他用力撑着扶手勉强站稳，又重重咽了口唾沫。  
抬头，显示楼层在一点点升高。

22，23，24……

“李英超，”  
这会儿，李振洋终于清醒了那么一点，  
“我最后再问一遍，你是不是真的愿意？”  
小孩发颤的睫毛在灯光下扑棱，“……我……”  
“你可以拒绝。”  
“没有，洋哥，”小孩深呼吸着，末了闭了一下眼睛，“我是愿意的。”

“叮”。  
电梯门开了。

李英超觉得一切恍如梦一场。

将房门落锁的是李振洋。  
回头一看小孩正把手伸向开灯按钮，李振洋顿然眉毛一跳，一把将人硬拽了回来。  
小孩猝不及防地就被抵到了墙上。  
李振洋以体型优势将他困在极端的一角，轻挑起他的下巴，却迟迟没有行动，好整以暇地在观察着小孩的反应。

李英超的呼吸霎时变得狭促，仿佛要把自己生生喘成个破风箱。

李振洋的指尖点在他的唇边，细细摩挲着， “这么软的嘴唇，”慵懒的声线撩得李英超胸口抓心挠肝地痒，“不多亲几下可惜了。”

两人的唇很快接触到一起，于宁静的房间里交换着粘腻绵长的湿吻，李英超情不自禁，难得主动地踮脚抱住了李振洋的脖子，任由对方的双手在自己身上肆意游走，箭在弦上，一触即发，理智完全断了线，这一刻，他只想跟对方缠绵悱恻，纠缠不休。

李振洋顺势把小孩压倒在床上，同时膝盖卡进对方的双腿间有意无意顶上那处，两人渐趋粗重的喘息此起彼伏，昏黄的灯光之下，小孩微昂起头，双颊泛起潮红。  
“洋哥……嗯……”  
小孩羞愤欲死，浑身紧绷着咬唇不肯说话了，身体却诚实得很，扭动了几下就往李振洋身上蹭。

李振洋抬手轻轻抚过小孩滚烫的脸，而后滑落至颈间，小孩的身子又白又嫩，偏偏又敏感得很，仅仅被自己这么轻轻一碰，就宛如触电般缩起身子，连连后缩，李振洋眼疾手快，一把抓住后颈地捞回来。

“怎么？”李振洋把头低得更下去了，舔弄着小孩的耳垂，听他隐忍的低吟，兴奋的恶趣味因子在疯狂作祟，“还没准备好么？”

隔着布料李振洋都知道小孩硬了。  
李振洋哑然失笑，果然还是个初出茅庐的小虎宝宝。

李振洋一手护在李英超脑后既是加深吻势又防止对方磕碰，另一只手隔着白衬衫的布料，从小孩的腰窝一路往上摸，惬意地感受着他随之微微颤栗的身体。  
“啊……嗯唔……”  
李英超被这一系列安抚动作伺候得好不舒服，轻轻哼了一句，微微迷离的双眸开始眼泛春波。

于是李振洋骤然血脉贲张，心急火燎地就微微起身扒掉了小孩的上衣，一眼看见左边那点发硬的殷红，直接上手开始揉捏挑逗起来。  
暧昧灯光下的乳头被衬得十分色情，又遭玩弄，不一会儿就彻底红硬，几欲滴血。  
小孩不安分地扭动着身子想躲开，转眼就被李振洋轻轻弹了一下。  
“啊！……洋哥……别……”

“你这样子真可爱。”  
李振洋说着就用舌尖舔舐了几下，小孩的身体顿时颤栗得更厉害了，虚弱地顽抗着：“嗯啊……洋哥！……别舔……”  
下半身鼓起的部分被禁锢在西装裤下，微湿的布料引人遐想，无不在散发禁欲的情色。小孩憋红了脸，同时也紧张得一动不敢动，而这些在李振洋眼里通通成了无意识的卖萌。

李振洋忽然一举褪掉小孩的裤子，继而分开他的双腿卡在自己的腰际，两瓣白皙的臀肉映入眼帘，手感极好，紧实又富有弹性，美中不足的是此时此刻因为身体主人的过度紧张而蹦得十分僵硬。  
“乖。”李振洋轻轻抚摸着臀缝，几次刻意蹭着穴口周边，“放轻松。”  
李英超顿时惊慌失措，支吾着摇头，几声呜咽的嘤咛过后，照做地分开了自己的腿，紧紧地闭眼别开了头。  
“真是听话的孩子……”  
李振洋愈发地将声音放轻，一边伸手轻松地够到了床头的润滑剂和避孕套。  
然而李英超的世界一片漆黑里反而听得更加清晰，甚至在迷蒙之中有了回音的错觉。  
李振洋大摇大摆地拧开了润滑剂，单手把小孩的屁股向上托了一点。  
冰凉黏腻的液体在穴口处扩散开来，李振洋还算体贴地只先探了一根手指进去，小孩激烈的挣扎乱蹬差点一脚踢穿他的脸，幸好被他反应迅速地灵敏躲过，低头一看身下的人那张俊俏清秀的小脸因为突如其来的剧痛扭曲成了一团。  
“洋哥……疼……”小孩大口大口用力呼吸着，殊不知自己的每一次吸气都是在变相地缩紧后穴夹紧正在里头试探的手指。  
手指被肉壁滚烫地包裹紧了，久而久之竟然有几分要被吸进去的微妙快感。李振洋反而更兴奋了，变本加厉地接连挤进去第二根、第三根手指，来回抽插进出做着扩张。刻意放重动作让噗嗤的水声更明显，不一会儿他便听见身下的人委屈的低吟。

李英超觉得自己快要疯掉了，浑身又冷又热，狼狈无所遁形。  
“……嗯啊……！”一个激灵，胯间的事物被猛地握住，紧接着李振洋就上下套弄起来，李英超沉重的喘息和起伏剧烈的胸口迎合着他越来越快的频率，弯曲紧绷的双腿蜷起脚趾。  
见他双眼凝泪，李振洋愈发兴奋，恶意地拿手指堵住眼口，果不其然听见李英超惊叫，发泄遭阻让他高昂起头，一声叫得比一声难受。  
“洋哥！……嗯……不要……”  
“不要什么？”  
解皮带的扣搭声过后，李英超感觉到硬物顶在臀缝处挑逗性地来回蹭刮。  
“呜……！”  
“这里怎么这么硬？”李振洋捏住硬挺的乳首，肆意揉搓起来，同时也没停下另一只手按压眼口的动作，“这里也是，为什么这么硬？”  
“啊……啊！”  
身体跟着挺起胸，却被下体的折磨抽干力气，李英超重新瘫回柔软的床上，还没缓过来，李振洋忽然两手各自抓住他的一边脚踝架到肩膀上，硬挺一捅而进、全根没入。  
接踵而来的是九浅一深的高速抽插，李振洋仿佛无师自通一顶就中了深处最敏感的那一点，宛如触电般的酥麻流遍李英超全身，他在尖叫中抽搐着身子、性器喷射而出白浊。  
小孩虚脱地缩成一团，不过这并没让李振洋停下继续的意图，反而更加想欺负了。他用力将人翻过去，硕大挤在甬道里直接旋转了一圈，狠狠碾平着里头的褶皱。  
李英超猛然惊醒迅速反应过来，抖着双臂支撑身体跪趴在床上，后穴的饱胀感一路扩散到小腹，他紧张又不安，几乎屏住了呼吸在等待李振洋下一步行动。

好烫，要融化了。  
微张的嘴不知道什么时候开始合不上，津液都顺着唇边淌了下来。

“啵”地一声，李振洋冷不丁贴上来，硬物更加深入的同时，在李英超背上亲了一口，舌头描摹着肌肤的纹理，一路向上。  
“啊——！快住手嗯~……！”声音与身体后穴一起变得黏腻，腰间发软往下一塌，屁股在无形中翘得更高。  
用力抱住小孩的腰不让他逃离，李振洋开始下一轮顶撞，这一次更加凶猛，深入至囊袋拍打臀部，抽出时候只剩龟头，玩弄得李英超欲仙欲死，本能下夹紧璧肉，李振洋闷吼一声，不满地拍了一下他的屁股，这一下让李英超彻底塌了腰，全靠李振洋的双臂在支撑。  
李英超尖叫的呻吟陡然拔高，李振洋在下一秒爆射在他体内。  
性器拔出来的时候，啧啧的水声让李英超一下子就从半昏迷状态挣扎出来。无力到无法动弹的身体，任凭李振洋将自己重新翻回来。

欺压在自己身上的人双眼撑得通红，李英超不知道李振洋的理智还在不在，只是这架势实在吓人，小孩怕极了他会再来一次，大气都不敢出。  
他洋哥再一次缓缓俯下身来，舔掉了他发红眼尾边上的泪水。

“弄疼你了？对不起。”  
有些头疼，一不小心就把人欺负哭了。可是酒劲一上来，他控制不住。  
“……没有……”体力透支后的小孩声音有些沙哑，还自带了点黏腻的奶音，“洋哥，没有，……这是生理泪水。”

哈哈。  
李振洋被小虎宝宝彻底逗笑了。

他忍不住，情不自禁地亲吻着小孩的额头、眼睑、鼻尖，最后是早已被自己亲肿的双唇。  
落下的每一吻，尽是极致的温柔。  
李英超被吻得迷迷糊糊得，这种感觉太舒服，就像是一只大猫用它身上柔软的毛发蹭遍了浑身上下，瘙痒，却又欲罢不能。

 

“虎宝宝，我想再来一次。”


End file.
